capitulo 3:wilbur se aparece
by recordsfina
Summary: la cosa se confunde mas    pero el si se aparece...


[En la iglesia]

Bueno, en un principio el padre era casado y tuvo a su hija Llina pero cuando ella era pequeña murió su madre, entonces al venir hace años a esta ciudad lo hizo con sus dos hermanos que eran mellizos, Lana y Hugo que aun eran jóvenes y entonces así se instalaron en Todayland.

Pero en su parroquia también albergan a niños como Albert de 16 años, alto pelo marrón que siempre anda con un buzo azul de rajas blancas y es el típico niño responsable, Pani diminutivo de Pamela de 14 años muy seria y rara anda con un ojo tapado, Jon de 9años que es el menor y muy travieso es pequeño y listo. Y así también están Gastón de 14, franny de 12 y art de 10 que solo se sabe que sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran pequeños pero sobre todo estaba Dru un niño que también fue abandonado como Lewis de bebe, lo curioso era que era idéntico a el de la misma edad y hasta usaba lentes pero a el lo adoptaron mucho antes de que franny conociera a Lewis cosa que al verlo a el también le fue muy raro para ella.

-"¿te sientes mejor Art?"- dijo Lana recogiendo algunas cosas del piso que no servían en una caja

-"masomenos…"- dijo art desganado apoyándose de un estante

-"pues deberías irte a descansar"

-"lo se…"

-"¡ay!"-había recogido una rana poniéndola en la caja-"ahí estas ranas" –la tiro al suelo- "Franny debería de guardarlas"- se le notaba molesta

-"lo hace, pero siempre se escapan"-recogió la rana y se retiro

(Afuera)

La nieve comenzaba a caer

-"bueno, gracias"-dijo Franny-"ahora solo si los demás se callan nunca sabrán que no fui a la escuela"-dijo sonriente como siempre-perdona las molestias es que son muy exigentes

-"no te preocupes, ya te dije que no seria la primera vez"

Quedaron un rato en silencio

-"oye"-dijo Lewis

-"hasta mañana y no te olvides de seguir con tus inventos, últimamente te haz estado descuidando"

-"y tu de tus ranas"

-"adiós, y salúdame a tus padres"-se metió a la casa

Y el quedo observando el lugar, un buen rato hasta que también decidió irse

(Adentro)

-"¡a, hola!"-dijo Franny al ver a lana parada en la puerta

-"¿tan rápido niña? ¿Y los demás?"

-"es que… ellos… yo tome un atajo quería venir mas rápido"

-"¿y eso por que?"

-"porque…"-estaba dudando hasta que vio a lana limpiar las cosas-"quería venir a ayudarte, si"

-"si no sabias que yo iba a limpiar"-dudo-"bueno, de todas formas como los demás están por venir serviré el almuerzo, mientras, tú vas a poner estas cosas en el sótano, donde deben de estar"-dijo dándole la caja-"a y cuidado con las ranas ¿eh?"

-"¿ranas?, lana mejor lo hago después primero te ayudo en la cocina"-dejo la caja a un lado

-"esta bien, ¡Hugo!"- gritó por las escaleras para llamar a su hermano

[En otra dimensión]

Todo era oscuro era como una especie de base, pero no estaban en otro tiempo, era el mismo

(En una habitación)

Era como una especie de santuario con una imagen muy rara y al frente un tipo de negro, alto de pelo naranja, con gafas oscuras, cubierto con una capucha por su larga capa que a las justas se le podía ver el cuerpo, parecía joven de unos 17 años, y tenia una especie de tatuaje que la tenia en la mitad del cuerpo tenia la forma de un dragón de color azul, todo estaba en silencio pero se respiraba un aire tenebroso al estar cerca de este tipo

-"falta poco, para que llegue el momento" -dijo despacio-"¿tu que dices? Amara"

Amara era una muchacha de pelo encrespado y largo, siempre con los ojos cerrados, traía casi la misma ropa que el chico de su adelante a no ser porque ella tenia falda y corta, también llevaba el mismo tatuaje

-"veo que no quieres hablar"-dijo el muchacho mirando al techo donde había una abertura de vidria para ver las estrellas y el cielo. Pero algo extraño se veía en el, las estrellas se veían mas cerca y claro los planetas estarían muy lejos

-"lucio, solo te digo que…, aunque vaya a saber lo que pasa, el mundo da vueltas"-volteo y se retiro sin abrir al no tener los ojos abiertos caminaba perfectamente bien

(En el pasadizo)

Era largo y solo unas cuantas luces lo alumbraban, amara caminaba por el hasta que se encontró con otro tipo, al parecer el comandante de aquel cuartel desconocido. Llevaba la misma ropa parecida a la de lucio pero menos tenebrosa y el mismo tatuaje.

-"¿y, que dijo?"-le hablo el muchacho deteniéndose a su lado mirando de frente para no verla siempre con su postura rígida y recta

-"¿preguntarle?, no querido, yo no le pregunte nada solo vasta verlo o estar a su lado se nota que esta muy decidido a esto"

-(respiro profundamente) "la ceremonia esta por comenzar así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer especialmente con ese muchacho, ya que hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo"

-"y aun seguiremos, pero no te asustes, lo lograremos"- sonrió levemente – "yo sabré como influenciarlo"

-"muy bien, tratare de confiar en ti"-avanzo por el camino

-"si vas a avisarle, dile que espere un momento el siempre quiere las cosas rápidas"-hablo sin voltear a verlo y siguió su camino

Avanzo, sin mirar nunca al suelo hasta que abrió los ojos, eran marrones pero pasaba algo raro uno era blanco y su mirada fría era espeluznante.

De pronto en el pasillo se encontró con un muchachito con el mismo uniforme pero en otro diseño, esta vez tapado con un casco también negro, de aquí en adelante todos lo llevarían esta ropa ya que parecía que les cubría la identidad. Estaba parado sin decir nada y con la mirada baja.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le hablo ella -"¿no estas decidido aun?"

-"¿eh?"- el la observo-"no es eso"-la voz era conocida-"si no que…"

-"entiendo lo que pasas, dentro de muy poco pertenecerás completamente a los alfa y serás completamente del grupo hasta hoy recibirás tu primera arma oficial"

-"y me he esforzado mucho para esto"-se quito el casco, increíblemente era Lewis o tenia su misma forma y tamaño la misma edad eran igualitos solo que el tenia el pelo un poco rojizo y ojos verdes-"pero no estos seguro de que bien lo haga"

-"por eso tienes que esforzarte mas" – lo acaricio en la mejilla-"tu papa es el comandante de todo este imperio nadie importante llega a ese cargo y imagina si su único hijo no fuera parte del grupo serias un normal y sabes como terminan los normales, además acabarías siendo la deshonra de tu padre que te saco de esa horrible parroquia"- lo soltó

-"no era horrible, ahí conocí a verdaderas personas, personas que no pude reconocer aquí"-se puso molesto

-"veo que aun no quitas ese carácter, pero el tiempo te hará cambiar, la recompensa va a ser grande"

-"eso ya lo veremos"- se puso el casco

-"ahora ve, tu ceremonia de integración te espera"

El muchacho camino hasta salir del pasillo

[En la iglesia]

(En el comedor)

Ya era de noche y cenaban, la nieve afuera seguía cayendo

Albert paso con su plato por un estante donde estaba una foto con todos afuera pero en ella también estaba aquel chico con el parecido de Lewis pero sin el pelo rojizo y con lentes

[En el bosque]

Mas allá del laboratorio Anderson que ahora es la casa de los Robinson, más allá de toda esa verde pradera que no parece tener fin existía un bosque al que casi nadie iba, mas allá existía también una residencia donde vivían personas famosas pero había otro camino desde la ciudad para llegar ahí, bueno la residencia ahora no es el caso sino el bosque.

Estaba oscuro y la nieve caía con más intensidad en este lugar cubriéndolo todo

Y la maquina del tiempo aterrizo en aquel lugar frente a una vieja casa de campo olvidada y muy antigua aunque aun botaba humo de su chimenea. Y Wilbur bajo apenas con fuerzas y muy cansado, desde atrás de la cortina de la ventana se podía ver el rostro de aquella chica con la que Lewis y franny se habían encontrado en el centro como siempre con esa mirada tan fría.

El la quedo viendo durante un largo rato hasta que ella bajo la mirada y se fue

[En la iglesia]

(En el sótano)

Estaba oscuro y solo la luz de afuera alumbraba el sitio, era muy grande y todo estaba empolvado casi nadie entraba ahí, franny caminaba con la caja y dos ranas en su cabeza

-"que bonito lugar"-dijo con expresión de disgusto mirando el solitario sitio y finalmente dejo la caja-"bien, misión cumplida"

Limpiándose las manos se dirigió para subir por las escaleras pero cuando lo hacia se detuvo y sin decir palabra alguna volteo, sus ranas se bajaron y ella camino de vuelta adentro

-"ahí tantas cosas inservibles acá, no creo que todas las sean"-se dijo tocando unas cajas empolvadas y empezó a abrir una caja de la que salió mucho polvo haciéndola toser, mientras se cubría la boca retrocedió-"¡aa!" – pero se tropezó y callo al suelo botando otras cajas de las que salieron varias cosas y con mas polvo para variar

-(seguía tosiendo hasta que el polvo se disperso) "achh…"- se dijo a su mala suerte-"oh"-pero vio botado justamente a su lado una caja cuadrada de música muy antigua-"¿y esto?"-la recogió-"yo la recuerdo"-le quito el polvo limpiándola-"no puede ser si es…"

Esa caja era suya, cuando vivía con sus padres ella ponía todas sus cosas dentro de ella, verla le trajo muchos recuerdos de su infancia haciéndola sonreír un poco, la abrió lentamente y se empezó a escuchar una dulce melodía de la caja ahí encontró muchas cosas, como juguetitos pequeños como un ratón de cuerda.

Pero…, sobre todo en el momento en que cerro la tapa de la caja fue cuando saco de el un collar muy delgado, con una pequeña piedrita azul resplandeciente en medio en la que ella no podía despegar la mirada de el.

Sus ranas preocupadas se acercaron

-"¿quieren saber que era esto?"-les dijo a sus ranas-" este collar ha ido perteneciendo a mi familia durante mucho tiempo, paso de generación a generación era valioso para mi madre y un día me lo dio a mi, un día antes de que ya no los volviera a ver"-por alguna razón el ambiente se puso melancólico

-"¡Franny!"-grito Llina desde la escalera

-"Llina"-volteo sorprendida a verla

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"nada"-escondió el collar y se paro-"¿piensas bajar? aquí solo ahí cosas inservibles, viejas y mucho polvo"

-"si…, tienes razón, toda, por eso creo que las cosas deben estar con los de sus especies ¿No? Pues yo creo ¡que así igual las personas!"-y cerro la puerta con fuerza

-"¡aa! no ¿Qué haces? Llina déjame salir"-corrió desesperadamente a la puerta y empezó a forcejearla-"Llina… ¡llina! ¡Escúchame!"-la puerta no se abría al parecer la habían cerrado con llave

-"¿quee? lo siento no te oigo"-dijo tirando la llave por la ventana

-"¡Llina, Llina!"-seguía forcejeándolo-"¡Aaaaaaa! ábreme pagaras caro por esto"

-"ay perdona, no puedo hacer nada, no tengo la llave"-decía burlándose

-"¡mentirosa ¿entonces con que cerraste la puerta?"

-"no lo se"

-"¿Qué pasa acá?"-dijo el reverendo a su atrás estaban todos los demás menos art que estaba en su cuarto con lana

-"ay papa Franny no podrá salir la puerta se cerro"-fingía estar preocupada-"¡papa ahí que hacer algo…!"

-"¿Franny?"-dijo Gastón-"¡Franny ¿puedes oírme?"

-"¡siii! ¡Gastón, alguien sáqueme de aquí no me gusta este lugar!"

-"si la puerta se cerró ahí que abrirla con la llave"-dijo Pani

-"¡pero no esta!"-respondió Llina molesta por su interrupción

-"eso es imposible Hugo tiene las llaves tu como puedes saber que no esta"-Pani hablo reprochozamente

-"pues…, lo adivine"-puso una risa nerviosa

-"es cierto"-dijo Hugo revisando su bolsillo-"no esta"

-"no es posible"-dijo Gastón siguiendo forcejeando la puerta

-"¡alguien ayúdenme!"-seguía gritando Franny

-"tranquila Franny"-le dijo para calmarla Albert-"ya veremos como sacarte"

-"apúrense…"-se la escucho decir tristemente ella estaba muy asustada no le gustaban los lugares oscuros, le tenia pánico

-"dejen a la miedosa tal vez así aprenda a superar su pánico"

Franny se estaba muriendo de cólera adentro sabia que si les decía que la culpable era llina no le creerían como siempre, ella era la engreída en la casa

-"¡tío!"-bajo apuradamente lana

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa lana?"-le respondió

-"es art esta muy mal su fiebre empeoro y ya no me responde"-estaba desesperada

-"¡art! no puede ser…"-dijo Gastón mientras todos los demás se quedaron en silencio y se pudo oír a art gritar por la fiebre

-"mmm…"-Franny se dejo caer al piso sin despegarse de la puerta ni de su caja-"vallan por el"

-"pero…"-le respondió su hermano

-"de mi podrán ocuparse mas tarde, ahora no, art es mas importante"-también se preocupaba Franny

-"esta bien no tardaremos mucho"-le respondió y todos fueron corriendo hacia escuchaban las voces de todos ellos preocupados mientras ella sin poder hacer nada se lamentaba

-"Franny…"-Jon se había quedado

-"¡Jon! ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que habías ido con ellos"

-"si y ahorita me voy, pero solo quería decirte que vamos a volver por ti, aunque estés loquita te queremos y a tus ranas"-hizo una pausa-"aun menos yo"-era muy inocente

-"esta bien"-ella se alegro al notar que alguien se quedo junto a ella-"eres muy tierno, yo también te quiero, muchas gracias, pero ahora ve"

-"¡si!"-y fue corriendo hacia arriba

-(suspiro) "maldita la hora en que decidí traer esa caja-observo tímidamente en lugar, todo oscuro, por favor dios protege a mi hermanito"-dijo mirando el techo

[En otra dimensión]

Esta vez el escenario era para el pueblo si era grande pero vacio siempre lo estaba así, a la justas parecía a ver vida o todos se intimidaban de salir y se metían a sus casas. El cielo era morado, si muy raro pero lo era y al final un gran castillo tenebroso se notaba]

(En los pasadizos del castillo)

-"A9 por fin te encontré"-dijo un muchachito vestido como los alfa de 13 años-"ya tenemos que ir"

Al parecer para no saber las identidades les ponían otros nombres o iníciales, el del que se parecía a Lewis era A9 (aunque sea nombre de lata de atún en mi país jajaja), y el del muchachito A8

-"lo se"- le respondió

-"bueno"-empezaron a caminar-"¿no crees que es todo un honor tener que ser nombrados miembros un día como hoy?"

-"¿eh? ¿Que va a suceder hoy día?"

-"nada"

-"¿entonces?"

-"que ya esta decidido hoy se liberaran las energy balls"

-"¡¿Qué dices?"

-"¿no lo sabias? Ahí por favor que falta de actualización"-cruzo los brazos-"y ahora seguro no vas a saber que elegirán a las personas que las recolectaran"

-"se me había olvidado, pero es que no lo sabes"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-(quedo en silencio pensando: "conozco muy bien a lucio y desde que vi esas ruinas…" (Pudo recordarse a el mismo en unas ruinas con un montón de letras extrañas) "si… seguro que si- cerro los ojos"

-"¡ey, Reacciona! ¿Que me ibas a decir?"

-"algo, pero no tiene importancia tu sigue caminando"

-"oye…-tenia las ganas de escuchar"

-"¡que nada de importancia!"

-"¡di-me…!-le seguía exigiendo"

La verdad si que este par juntos parecían hermanos

(En el balcón principal del palacio)

Todos los integrantes alfa estaban y eran muchos era como un imperio, todos, hombres y mujeres vestidos igual, y en el balcón en medio lucio sobre su gran sillón, al costado amara sosteniendo en sus manos una esfera de cristal color purpura, la otro lado el general y al otro el comandante como siempre parados rígidamente, los alfas hacían bulla y llegaron A9 y A8

Al balcón

-"¡basta!"-grito lucio y entonces todos se callaron, no hubo ni un murmullo el ambiente era tenebroso

A9 y A8 se arrodillaron frente a lucio y a la estatua de piedra de aquella cosa rara parecida a un dragón con piernas y mezclas de otros animales todos los demás incluyendo lucio lo hicieron también

-"A9"-dijo el comandante

-"¿eh?"-tímidamente el lo miro y le sonrió-"papá"-dijo en voz baja

-"ya basta"- hablo lucio y allí su palabra era sagrada, todos se pararon

De pronto un señor algo viejo se acerco vestido con una ropa gris y larga, era un sacerdote e consigo traía un báculo

-"con que ustedes son"-dijo el sacerdote con esa voz tan fría e intimidante

A9 y A8 lo miraban temerosos

-"comencemos"-cerro los ojos amara

- "Dru, Eddy. ya han recibido un duro entrenamiento junto a otros del cual únicamente ustedes han sido los mejores, y eso el que se les valla a considerar unos alfas es un inicio para su grandiosa victoria cuando el momento prometido llegue créanme"-dijo lucio

-"lo hacemos"- respondieron los dos a la vez

-"gente"- dijo alzando la voz para todos-"hoy ya a llegado el momento si ese día como lo sabrán es hoy, como y ustedes ya sabrán solamente se podrá abrir un portal en el cual solo algunos podrán entrar y como ya eh hablado con Odot le, los escogidos para esta importante misión son ellos-señalo a A9 y A8"

Todos los alfas se sorprendieron al oírlo ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que solo unos niños como esos se harían cargo de aquella desconocida misión?

-"y no queremos quejas"- hablo amara -"además no estarán solos ya que los supervisara el comandante que vive en esa dimensión y es padre de A9"

Los alfas se calmaron un poco

Tanto Dru (A9) y Eddy (A8) estaban sorprendidos

-"no tengan miedo para comenzar"-les dijo el tipo vestido de gris con esa mirada tan fria


End file.
